Explosive Huntsman
by StallionWolf
Summary: Jaune is based on the Naruto character Deidara skill-wise, but it isn't a TRUE crossover as no other elements or characters from Naruto will appear. Having his Aura unlocked at a younger age after a Grimm attack on his home, Jaune discovers his semblance and works to be a huntsman as he works on living up to his family legacy...all the while proving art is an EXPLOSION!


_This was inspired by "Jauneforever" and his work "A knights final fight". His Semblance for Jaune in that story was priming and detonating. I than thought of an interesting "villain" in another series who used a power like that._

 _Deidara the Mad Bomber from the Naruto , this is not a true crossover, as no characters from Naruto will appear...and NO...he WON'T have the mouths on his chest/hands  
_

 _Enjoy...and thanks InfinateKatalyst and MyHikari for getting me into RWBY!_

 **Explosive Huntsman**

 _ **A Shining Beacon**_

'It's funny how life works.' Jaune thought to himself, as he stood staring out the window of a bullhead flying to Beacon, probably the most premier huntsman/huntress academy in the world. He wore a black hooded sweater with an orange inside with a white metal chest-plate and back plate strapped to him. He had red-orange arm warmers with brown finger-less gloves, two belts on his wait in an "X" formation, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Strapped to the left side on the lower belt was a sword with blue wrapping around the handle with a white and gold sheathe, and the other side had a golden katana sheathed in a brown sheath with a brown wrapping. Over his chest gear, he wore a black jacket with a red inside with red clouds embroidered in it. On the back of his belts were multiple pouches that were buckled shut.

His golden hair was messy and some of his bangs covered his right eye. 'If it hadn't been for that Grimm invasion when I was younger, my dad may have never unlocked my aura...then I may have never discovered my semblance while training with him...'

"But I want to be a normal girl! With NORMAL knees!" He heard a girl say, and he turned to see a young 15 year old girl with black and red hair wearing a red cape and black skirt with a red device strapped to her back say to a blond girl his age (17 years old) wearing a yellow shirt, brown coat, black shorts, and brown boots with golden gauntlets and a golden yellow scarf. He chuckled slightly at that statement and pulled out his scroll and opened it up to watch a video of fireworks he filmed from the last festival he attended with his family. He felt the bullhead start to descend and took a deep breath as he returned to watching the scroll.

"Watcha got there?" A voice from earlier said as the blond girl grabbed the scroll from his hands and raised an eyebrow as she gazed upon the film of fireworks with her purple eyes, "Fireworks...really?" She said as she handed back his scroll, "Do you need to LIGHTen up?"

He chuckled slightly at her pun, making a small smile appear on her face, "These fireworks are like my power, and are like the tales of huntsman and true art...something that lasts for a brief, fleeting moment and leaves an impression forever." He smiled as he put away the scroll, "By the way, name's Jaune Arc. Short and sweet, rolls off the tongue."

"Wow. Aren't you a ladykiller." The blonde haired girl said as she pulled the younger girl next to her side, the younger girl's silver eyes glued to the swords strapped to him, "I'm Yang Xiao Long. This is my sister Ruby Rose."

"Hi..." Ruby said, "What weapons do you have? I made this one here! She said, patting her red bundle awkwardly, "She's Crescent Rose. She's a scythe with a high impact sniper rifle!"

"Well, Crocea Mors is a simple sword that my great-great-grandfather used in the Great War. It's sheath can become a shield." Jaune said, patting the sword on his left nostalgically, "Now on my right, that's my own making. This is Artifice (Note: French for "Firework"), it's sheath does nothing special, but this katana can turn into an orange-dust firing grenade launcher." Ruby's eyes gained stars in them as she started gushing over details and possible ways to improve Artifice. Yang let out a genuine laugh as she ruffled Ruby's hair, snapping her out of her "weapon craze". Jaune reached into one of the pouch on his waist and to the girls' surprise, took out a lump of clay. He then split it into two pieces and started molding it with his hands.

"I tend to call my style superflat. I'm not one to make lasting art but, for new friends I can make a difference." Jaune said, quickly forming shapes from the two pieces as the bullhead started descending. They were enthralled on how quickly he was shaping the clay. Soon, he had a flame and a rose and handed them to Yang and Ruby respectively.

"Superflat?" Ruby asked, holding the clay flower like it was made out of glass.

"It's a style of art." Jaune said, reaching into his second pouch and pulling out a small bird, "It's...a hobby of mine." He did not feel comfortable on revealing his semblance yet, and he quickly learned the danger of it after accidentally hospitalizing his father upon discovering his semblance.

He had been about to swear off using his power, but his father had been so proud and encouraged him to improve, yet be mindful of it. It was why he made Artifice and made sure to have pouches of clay ready, as a way to channel the power of him semblance.

"A pretty cool hobby." Yang admitted, gazing up from the clay flame.

"Downside is I have to spend money on clay regularly." Jaune said, putting the bird away in his "finished semblance art" pouch. His smaller pieces he kept ready for battle, "Still worth it to make art."

There was a thump as the bullhead landed.

"Have you thought of selling your clay figurines?" Ruby asked, and Jaune froze on his way to the exit and slapped his own face, making Yang laugh.

* * *

Jaune grabbed onto Ruby's shoulder as a 17 year old girl with white hair and dress moved past with butlers pushing multiple suitcases. Yang had just left with some of her other friends, leaving them to find the main auditorium alone.

"Schnee. Famous for being the main providers of dust, infamous for controversial faunus labor conditions." A voice said from behind them, making Jaune and Ruby turn to see a girl in black clothing, black hair with a black bow, and yellow eyes reading a book, "You're lucky you didn't bump into her, she probably would have gone into a rant." With that, the girl left as quickly as she appeared.

"Hm...That was a thing." Jaune said, "Why don't we follow the snow angel? She may know where to go." Jaune said with a lopsided smirk. They followed the girl in white until they came to a crowded auditorium. On the stage was Gynda Goodwitch, a famous huntress and professor of Beacon, with headmaster Ozpin standing next to her. Jaune moved up, unknowingly brushing against a redheaded girl with green eyes who gazed at him with curiosity. Ozpin stood up to the microphone and all eyes went to him.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, Ozpin walked off and Goodwitch followed him with one last glance to the crowd.

"Short. Sweet. To the point." Jaune said, "Just the way I like it." The redhead gave a small smile as she slunk off, plans forming in her head, but she froze after Jaune turned to look at her. She braced herself for the inevitable gushing of meeting the famous Pyrrha Nikos, but instead he just shrugged with the words "Nice outfit" and started messing around with some clay.

"Don't you know who she is?!" A girl scolded, and Pyrrha inwardly flinched as she saw the girl in white standing next to him. "That's Pyrrha Nikos, undefeated Mistral Champion."

"So?" Jaune said as he continued to form his clay.

"She's on the cereal box of every Pumpkn Pete's Cereal." The white haired girl deadpanned.

"Huh. So that's why she looks familiar." Jaune said, continuing to form a small dragon out of clay and Pyrrha could help but smile seeing someone disregard her fame.

"I am Weiss Schnee!" She nearly shouted, "Do you know what greatness is in front of you?"

Jaune looked up, an icy expression in his eyes. "I am a self-made artist. My semblance, and no, I won't say what it is, is extremely dangerous and I accidentally hospitalized my own father when it unlocked. My art is brief and lasts a moment, but leaves a lasting impression. Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion." He said, as white aura channeled into the finished dragon and he put it away in his "finished" pouch, "So no I do not care what 'greatness' is in front of me, as it is fleeting and lasts only a moment. Thus is the way of life. Undefeated? EVERYONE gets defeated eventually!" He was saw the awed gaze of this Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Yang as Weiss looked slightly cowed by the speech, "I also don't like others getting by using fame as a way to boost their own status, instead of using their own skills and working their way to the top."

This had gotten the attention of the black haired girl, and she looked entertained at Weiss being put in her place.

"That boy is rather interesting. I see why you let him into Beacon, despite having been taught by his family instead of a formal academy." Glynda said to Ozpin, as she peered out at the crowd as she heard the speech.

"The Arcs have a heroic history, and despite being the only son and being told to continue the family line, he felt the need to live up to his legacy in his own way." Ozpin said, taking a sip of coffee, "I heard about the result of young Jaune unlocking his semblance and helped his father by giving him the idea of channeling it into clay, this boy...that speech proves that he knows the life of the huntsman is not always eternal glory like the stories say. I daresay that he understands it better than most of the first years in the auditorium."

Ozpin smiled as he gazed upon the crowd of students "And thus, I hope they keep their childhood as long as they can."

* * *

The next morning, a long line of students stood overlooking a forest with Ozpin standing in front of them to the side. Each student stood on a gray device. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. You will each make up your own landing strategy." At these words, Jaune tucked his hands into his clay pouches. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." At this, Pyrrha subtly looked over to Jaune.

"You will be tasked with retrieving a relic I have placed at the abandoned temple north of here. You will be observed by the staff here, but we will not help you in any way. Our job is to simply observe. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. Good luck." He said, before the gray pads under each student launched them forward. Jaune took a moment to close his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing against him.

His eyes then snapped open and he pulled out his hands from his clay pouches and in a white glow, a large white bird made out of clay formed under him. It flapped it's wings as Jaune knelt against it, channeling aura into it to keep it flapping as it gently lowered to the ground. He jumped off the clay bird as it dissolved into multiple smaller birds, spiders, dragons, snakes, and long centipedes. Each one started glowing white as growls surrounded Jaune as multiple beowolves surrounded him.

"Well then. Looks like my art gets it moment sooner than I expected." Jaune said as the snakes wrapped around a beowolf as the birds latched onto others and centepedes wrapped around some more as he drew Crocea Mors. "Art...is an EXPLOSION!" With that, the clay figurines exploded, creating multiple craters where the Grimm once stood. All that remained were two clay spiders by his feet, which Jaune picked up and tucked into his "finished" pouch.

Staring at a screen Ozpin nodded as his sipped a cup of coffee. "I see what you mean by a dangerous semblance." Glynda said, staring at the image of Jaune surrounded by craters, "To think he could make things explode with his aura."

"He accidentally hospitalized his father when he discovered it." Ozpin said to the other teachers watching the screens, "His aura created an explosion in front of a punch. Thus, I gave Jaune's father the idea of channeling his aura into clay, a safer way to control his semblance. He's come a long way, practicing on using his aura to shape, grow, and manipulate his clay figurines."

Jaune put the sheath back on his belt after collapsing the shield and took a swipe, decapitating an ursa Grimm as he felt the sheathe vibrate and he dug the sword into the ground and stayed in place as he say Pyrrha walk out of the bushes with her hand extended, a slight black grow around it as the sheath pointed at her, settling as the glow faded around her hand.

"Looks like we're partners." She said with a smile as he gave a smirk back.

"Interesting semblance. It's like a magnet." Jaune said, as she offered a quiet sorry. "It's no problem really. I can understand your desire to be partnered with me, it must be tough as others seek to use your fame, hm?"

She gave a sheepish nod as he moved and placed an arm around her. "Well, since you bothered to put your trust and show me your semblance, I might as well show you mine." Jaune said, pulling out a clay spider as another ursa approached him. "My semblance is true art...and like I said, true art..." He trailed off, throwing the spider, which latched onto the bone mask of the ursa, "IS AN EXPLOSION!" With that, the spider exploded, leaving a small crater where the ursa once stood.

"What a powerful semblance." Pyrrha said, wide eyed at how easily the Grimm was dealt with.

"It's why I try to keep it as much as a secret as possible." Jaune said, pulling out Artifice and shifting it to it's grenade launcher form, "My father gave my the idea of using my semblance by infusing aura into my clay as I shape it, and it made me work on manipulating my aura. For my hobby, it's led to me just working with clay without using my aura to increase my molding speed. He put a hand into his clay pouch and his eyes widened. "I'm out of clay...I'm going to have to buy more. I knew I should have brought more clay with me."

Pyrrha gave him a small pat on the shoulders as she gently started moving forward with him, subtly using her semblance to locate the weapons used by the other students and point them in the correct direction. Pyrrha soon showcased her skills, easily dealing with any Grimm that came their way wile Milo and Akouo. Jaune frowned about his clay, and simply kept Artifice pointed outwards as he kept his senses open for any more Grimm. Eventually they came to a clearing as they saw Yang and the black haired girl from earlier holding a golden knight chess piece and a boy in green clothes with black hair and a pink stripe in it with an eccentric hammer-wielding orange haired girl holding a golden rook piece as the girl chanted "I'm queen of the castle!" repeatedly.

"Nora!" The black haired boy said sternly.

"Sorry Ren." She replied sheepishly, before Ruby fell onto Jaune.

"Wait. Ruby? Where's your partner?" Jaune asked as Ruby got off him and he stood up as Pyrrha grabbed a golden rook piece. Ruby moved over and grabbed a golden knight piece before pointing up to show Weiss on a giant nevermore.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss shouted.

"I SAID JUMP!" Ruby shouted back, and Weiss jumped down, summoning glyphs with her saber to slow her fall before the 8 assembled students glared at the beast.

"Tch..." Jaune whispered to himself, "I'm out of clay. These students, while mostly fine, have been battling. We have the relic, only one thing to do."

"Everyone. We have the relics, how about we get out of here?" Jaune said, keeping Artifice pointing at the nevermore.

"I couldn't agree more." Ruby said, before the nevermore launched feathers slicing down trees and making the group of 8 students turn and face the gigantic bird Grimm.

"Okay. This thing isn't going to let us go without a fight." Yang said, deploying her shotgun-gauntlets Ember Celica, "Ready for this Blake?" She asked the black-haired girl next to her who smirked and took out Gambol Shroud. Weiss drew Myrtenaster as Jaune charged forward and fired orange dust from Artifice, shocking Weiss seeing someone use an uncommon and highly explosive dust as a weapon. The orange dust hit the nevermore, exploding in a gout of fire as Weiss created glyphs for Ruby to move across with her speed semblance, aligning and angling them so Ruby got the maximum momentum when she launched in the air. Jaune fired again, the explosion blinding the nevermore as the others fired what they could at it to keep it's attention away from Ruby.

It worked as Ruby had the blade of Crescent Rose around it's neck within a few seconds and momentum continued as the blade severed it's head and made it dissolve to dust. "Aww...It broke." Nora said as Ren let out a sigh of relief, Weiss directing her glyphs to help control Ruby's fall so she landed safely on her feet next to the group.

Jaune put Artifice away after shifting it back to a katana and sheathing it. He chuckled seeing the group of students celebrating the defeat of the nevermore. That one had been gigantic, leading to Jaune realizing it had been very old and experienced. To defeat a Grimm of that magnitude was something an experienced huntsman could celebrate. "Everyone, let's celebrate later...out of this Grimm infested forest." He let out a genuine laugh seeing their sheepish faces after realizing they had been caught in the moment. They walked through the forest and Jaune's thoughts drifted to what his mother and father would often tell him when he was young, before the Grimm broke through and attacked his home.

He was currently the only male heir of the Arc family to continue their family name. His seven sisters doted on him, and embarrassingly enough used to put outfits on him...to the point where he was desensitized to it. His family wanted him safe. The hadn't wanted him to follow his dream of being a huntsman, and his father would try and discourage him with the harsh truths of being a huntsman. Still, it hadn't deterred him, and then the Grimm had attacked.

Seeing how close they got to the house, at the age of 7, his father begrudgingly unlocked his aura to better protect him and started his training. At first...he was horrible. Still, he didn't let his lack of natural talent discourage him and he improved by leaps and bounds through sheer determination and practice alone. Then, when he was ten, he unlocked his semblance training with his father when he got really frustrated and scared of not being able to follow his dreams. Seeing that explosion in front of his fist hit his father and strike his father's aura; quickly draining it made him scared. Still, seeing the proud look on his family's faces made it all worth it.

He would make an impression, and he would live up to his ancestors, all the while showing the world true art when it came time.

On the cliff looking at different screens stood the teachers looking at ten groups of two. Professor Port was talking about their strategy, commenting on how they were wise to blind the nevermore before going for the killing blow. Groups of students who failed to get relics stood dejected about being unable to get into Beacon while Ozpin stared at four groups of two teaming together. "It seems like we have a few interesting students this year." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"They worked together as a cohesive unit already despite not knowing each other for very long." Glynda said as she raised an eyebrow and nodded in respect to the group of students "How are you going to make the teams this year?" She turned to see Ozpin with a small smile on his face.

"I already know how to create the teams for this year...I will let everyone find out when the team are formed." Ozpin said, tapping his cane on the ground and walking back to Beacon.

* * *

"Cardin Winchestor, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four brought back the black bishop relics. From this day forward, you four will be team CRDL...lead by Cardin Winchestor." Ozpin said with a slight frown. "Next up, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." With that the four boys stepped off the stage with a glare to the four girls walking up the stage. "Your four brought the white knight relics. From this day forward you for will be team RWBY. Lead by...Ruby Rose." Ruby looked absolutely shocked as Yang grabbed her sister in a hug. Weiss looked slightly upset and Blake looked absolutely calm.

"Finally. Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." Team RWBY got off the stage as the four other students walked up to the stage, with Jaune hi-fiving Ruby and Yang as they passed. They stood as Ozpin started speaking again. "Your four brought the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be Team JNPR. Led by...Jaune Arc." With that Jaune stepped back and let out a shocked "Me?!" Pyrrha nudged him gently as Ozpin quietly said "Congratulations young man." Nora jumped onto Ren's back as he let out a small smile and Jaune quickly collected himself.

He had worked from a young age, but with everyone around him, he did not believe himself to be a qualified leader, ESPECIALLY with how dangerous his semblance potentially was to his teammates. Yet, headmaster Ozpin had apparently seen something in him that led to him being a team leader. As the gathered students were dispersed, the teams were lead to their dorms where they would stay. Rather than risk potential injury, they just shoved two sets of beds together and divided them between the boys and girls as to not potentially break any rules they didn't know of for their dorms. Jaune unpacked his belongings and set them down, putting Crocea Mors and Artifice next to his bed against the wall, and took off his jacket and armor.

Pyrrha watched Jaune as he sat down and Nora started bouncing on her bed, doing flips and talking to Ren so quickly he was having trouble understanding her. Jaune pulled out a scroll and made a few motions before pressing a few buttons.

"Done. Now I've ordered more clay...and pouches. I don't want to run out again." Jaune said, placing the scroll down. He then looked over his team and gave a small smile, making Pyrrha blush slightly and Ren gave a slight smirk as Nora continued doing flips before landing back-first on her bed.

"Well, we're a team now...we might as well start bonding and learning how to complement each other with our skills." He said, and Pyrrha knew that not only did he overlook her fame to see her as a person, but he would also take his position as team leader seriously.

Her first day of Beacon was proving to be very interesting!


End file.
